world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotaro Takebayashi
Kotaro Takebayashi is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Kotaro Takebayashi *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': January 29 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Green *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Cybernetics *'Standard Equipment': Cybernetic Arm, Anti-Sensei Handgun, Rifle and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Voice Actor': Takahiro Mizushima; Lucien Dodge Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level physically, Wall level with cybernetic arm. Wall level to Building level+ with technology *'Speed': Peak Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ physically, Class KJ+ with cybernetic arm *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters to a few Hundred Meters with firearms and other technological weaponry *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Takebayashi has black hair combed over along the sides of his head and wears round eyeglasses. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a black waistcoat, white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with a black, silver buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Takebayashi is mostly a quiet person. However, he seems somewhat eccentric in his behavior and stands out as the oddball in the class. He also seems to be clumsy at physical activity, having ping pong balls hit his glasses while playing with others and nearly losing balance in one of Tadaomi Karasuma's lessons. He initially wanted to leave E class and seemed ashamed to be in the class but decided to stay when he realized how much his class and Korosensei cared for him and vice versa. He is also obsessed with anime, at one point stating "A girl isn't a true girl until she loses the third D" implying he likes anime girls more than real women. He also enjoys going to maid cafes. History Main Skills and Equipment Cybernetics: A Mutation-Type Superpower that grants Takebayashi the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This allows Takebayashi to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that, combined with his natural intelligence, allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. *'Cybernetic Arm': A partially cybernetic prosthetic on his right arm. Genius Intellect: *'Analytical Skills': During the Class-E’s baseball practice, Takebayashi has been assigned to gather data on the team’s performance. He has shown to have quite good observational skills like Nagisa, but, unlike the latter, Takebayashi is inclined towards statistical data and analysis as opposed to emotional and practical knowledge. *'Risk Management': During the Summer trip in Okinawa, Takebayashi has display Risk Management Skills. When some members of class 3-E got infected by an unknown virus, Takebayashi disagreed with Terasaka's suggestion of taking the infected classmates to a big city hospital because of risk factors associated with the unknown virus & high unlikely chance of an effective anti-virus. While tending some of the infected class E members, his observation concluded that the unknown virus was likely oral transmission over contamination. *'Academics': In the second semester finals, Taebayashi has the fifth highest overall score, at 447. Expert Explosives Specialist: Takebayashi is the explosives manager for Class 3-E, as he easily memorizes the usage of explosives when assigned by Karasuma. He demonstrates this ability when he uses a shaped charge to infiltrate the Reaper's complex, using his smuggled explosives set to escape from captivity, and distracting Houjou with flashbangs. Relationships *Ritsu *Manami Okuda *Ryoma Terasaka *Gakushu Asano Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters